dailyscriptfandomcom-20200213-history
CE 2014 July 15
Thank you for your participation * Thank you for participating * Thank you for joining in * Thank you for coming to meet me * How nice of you to come to meet me * It was kind of you to come and meet me * Thank you for driving all day * I appreciate you driving all day * Thanks for driving me around all day * (You dropped your ticket) Thank you for telling me * Thank you for letting me know * Thanks for the information * Thank you for informing me * Thank you for the tip (I hope it comes in handy) * Thanks for the suggestion * I appreciate the tip * Thank you for the warning * Thanks for warning me * I sure appreciate your warning * (Don't forget about tomorrow's meeting) Thanks for the reminder * Thanks for reminding me * I appreciate the reminded * I appreciate you reminding me * I appreciate you covering up for me * Thanks for covering for me * Thanks for backing me up * (I explained your behavior to the boss) By doing so, you helped me save face * I saved face because of what you did * What you did helped me to save face * Thanks for your company (I'm glad I could join you) * Thanks for coming along with me * Thanks for joining me * Thank you for your gift * Thanks for the present * Thank you so much for the gift * Nice to meet you * I'm very pleased to meet you * Pleased to meet you * Good to meet you * It's nice to meet you * It's good to finally meet you * How do you do? * I'm happy to meet you * It's a pleasure to meet you * I'm glad to make your acquaintance * I'm glad you could come * How nice of you to come * I appreciate that you came * When did we meet last? (It's been so long I can't remember) * When did we last get together? * When was the last time we saw each other? * This is for you * It's a present * It's a gift for you * How have you been? * How's it going? * How are things? * How's work? (Very well, thank you) * How's work going? * How are things at the office? * I can't complain * Fine, thank you * Couldn't be better * I have nothing to complain about * The same as usual * Nothing has changed * It's the same old thing * Same old, same old * You sure look busy * Looks like you have a lot of work * You look swamped * You look really busy * You're busy as ever (I like staying busy) * You're always so busy * You always stay so busy * I hope you won't give me a hard time (Don't worry. I'll be nice) * I hope you'll go easy on me * Please don't give me a hard time * Please be kind to me